Toxic Desire
by Princess Rosette
Summary: What happens when a swordsman starts to develop feelings for one of his own crew mates? One who just happens to be the Vice Captain AND sister of the Captain. Not only that but is constantly getting hit on by others guys too! What could he possibly do to make this little princess his? Might change to M some time later on. New chapter every 2 days!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a little different. It's a ZoroxOC story :3. Yeah I'm shipping myself too much with too many OP guys, but I don't care xD Enjoy!**

* * *

 **After Recruiting Zoro, Ussop and Nami**

Luffy walked down the stairs of the Baratie restaurant ship. He pondered to himself how bored he was and how Coby was able to put up with being a chore boy. He then heard his name get called out

"Chore boy!" Nami called out

He looked over to see his crew mates sitting around a table full of his favourites meals "H-Huh?! What're you doing?!"

"We heard you had to work here for a whole year!" Usopp said

"Is it cool with you if we re-draw the flag?"

Charlotte just giggled quietly to herself as she saw Luffy rushed down the stairs and ran over to the table. He started complaining to them "You're eating this delicious food without me? What kind of crew are you?! And I thought you would be different Lottie!?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just enjoying myself like the rest of my crew are" She laughed

"Argh, how could you do this to me?!"

"Hold on, I think that's our business. Isn't that right?" Zoro laughed

Luffy got up to his anger limit and decided to prank Zoro. He stuck his finger up nose and chucked in a round green ball into his cup of water

Charlotte, Nami and Usopp chuckled to themselves and waited for the reaction

"I have to say, the food here really is quite delicious" He picked up his cup and hoisted near his mouth, it was just inches away "I'd feel bad for you, but..." He glared at Luffy then thrusted the cup into his mouth, making Luffy drink the water "YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS YOURSELF!"

The crew burst out laughing as Luffy gagged and chocked on the floor from the disgusted taste in his mouth

Sanji poured some wine into the female customer's glass. He heard the sounds of laughter coming from the table across the room, he saw the three idiot guys first but then his eyes wondered off further down and he saw the two eye-capturing ladies. He handed the wine over to the male customer and walked towards the other table, he knelt down and in his hand was two red glistening roses "Oh dear ocean, thank you for this treasure you've shared from your depths"

The two stared at the blonde male, a little bit freaked out they were

"But alas, I can't bare this heart ship of loving you from afar it is too difficult. I am now prepared to sail to the ends of the earth as a pirate if it means someone of your rare beauties will be by my side!"

Luffy found the situation rather silly as he laughed awkwardly, but Zoro seemed to be displaying a different emotion. One that is rather angry... Maybe he was, jealous? Charlotte found his reaction very cute and she had a small flush of red on her cheeks. Sanji however thought the blush was for him, so after the girls accepted the roses he carried on with his speech

"To be together sailing the seas, but how tragic a great obstacle blocks our way!"

"And that 'great obstacle would be me, right?" Zeff said

* _Ugh, stupid geezer..._ *

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up. Why not join them and become a pirate? I have no need to keep you here in my restaurant"

Sanji angrily stared at his boss, thinking he was going completely bonkers "Listen, I'm the sou chef in this place. What do you mean you don't need me any more?"

"You fight with customers all the time, you flirt with every woman under 80 who walks through here, you can't even cook a decent meal. You're worth less to me than the chum after brunch, that's what I mean" Some of the chefs that were upstairs could be heard snickering at Sanji "Oh and let's not forget how the other cooks avoid you like you were poison. So just run off and be a pirate or whatever, but get out of this restaurant"

"So... that's how it is?" Sanji growled "You shoot of at the mouth and expect that I'm just going to take it, old man? I can blow off everything you've just said but I will never allow nor listen to any one trash my cooking. I'm damn good at what I do and I'm staying here as a sou chef, that's final!" He grabbed Zeff by the collar "YOU HEAR ME!?"

"What do you think you're doing, grabbing your boss by the collar?!" Roles were reversed when Zeff had Sanji by the collar and then chucked him at the table, where he slid off and lay on the floor. After picking himself up, he carried on "Enough games. You can try to kick me out, but I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere old man, not until you're dead and gone!"

"Dead? Ha! I've got another 100 years of kicking your ass left in me"

Sanji sighed angrily "See? He said it's cool, now you can become a pirate!" Luffy said

"SHUT UP!" Sanji got up and fixed the table for his female customers "My apologies" He placed two very exquisite looking bowls of deserts on the table that were filled with all different kinds of fruits "I hope I can make it up to you both with these delightful Fruit Macedonias, my princesses~"

"Wow you're too kind!" Nami praised

"Yeah, it looks wonderful!" Charlotte said

"Hey, don't forget about us Mr. Casanova!" Usopp said "We better get some kind of apology too!"

Sanji got all up in Usopp's face "This tea should be more than adequate for you, in fact you should be thanking me"

"You wanna fight?! You're gonna regret this!" Usopp pointed at Sanji, but his head was facing Zoro's way "Take him out Zoro!"

" _You_ take him out..." He argued as he sipped on his drink

"C'mon now boys, there's no need to fight because of me and my lady friend" Charlotte pleaded innocently with her hands locked together and pretty puppy eyes

"Of course, my dear~"

"Who said it was about you or Nami?!"

"I wanted to tell you that, the food here is oh so delicious but it's a little too expensive for us"

"Relax, for you ladies it's free!"

"Oh thank you!" The girls squealed as they hugged Sanji

"You guys still gotta pay though..."

"How very generous of you..." Again, there was a funny feeling he felt inside him when he saw Charlotte hugging Sanji. The fact that he was the first member on the ship and was never shown affection like this from her wasn't a big deal at first, but now that she's clinging onto some complete stranger and showering him with flirty compliments and being nicer to him rather than Zoro was going a little off edge. But why did he care all of a sudden was more the question? Why did he care if she was crushing on someone else?

Why?!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Didn't put TBC cause I don't know if I should since I don't get that many reviews for anything so... yeah ;_;**

 **But I hope you liked it and want more, if so then please leave me a review ^^ It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**75 Views, 2 Reviews, 4 Followers, 1 Favourite (Yaaaay, people do care about my stories after all! I'm so happy, thank you ^^)**

* * *

 **Some Time Later On**

The straw hats and their new recruit, Sanji, headed off to sea in search for their Navigator Nami who stole the going Merry. They find out that she was part of a notorious crew named Arlong pirates and she was just using them to get the money. But then it was revealed by her big sister, Nojiko, that she made a deal with Arlong that if she gained 100,000,000 berries then he would no longer claim the island as his any more. Unfortunately the money she had already that was stashed away in a secret spot got stolen by some of the marines,which Arlong was also part of and so the islanders tried fighting back. She fell to her knees and stabbed her Arlong mark that was on her shoulder. After he stopped her, she cried to Luffy for help

When they did and Luffy defeated Arlong, the town had a party for 2 whole days and were on the third one, no one had stopped once for a break

Zoro was drinking in the corner of a house on his own as the town's people and the rest of the straw hats were enjoying themselves by dancing, feasting and drinking

"Boy am I stuffed" Sanji said as he came over to Zoro "It's nice to not have to cook for a change" He said as he sat himself down and leaned against the wall of the house "So how're you feeling Zoro?"

"I'll be okay, I think all I need is a little bit of rest"

"That's good to hear"

Zoro looked over at the crowed of people "Seriously, how much longer can they keep this up? It's been 3 days now"

"Nothing wrong with that" Sanji took out a cigarette and a lighter from his suit pocket "Smoke em if you got em"

Then out of nowhere, Luffy appeared and with a piece of meat in his mouth along with several others in each of his hands "Shanji, where'd vyou get that melon vyou had? I wanna give it a shhot!" He muffled on the meat

"It isn't polite to talk with your mouth full"

"I dunno. It was raw ham melon with raw ham on top-"

"RAW MELON?! Shtell me where vyou ffound it!"

"I can't. The whole town is basically one giant buffet, good luck finding it" But by that time Luffy had already ran off, as Zoro pointed out to Sanji

"3 days of stuffing his face..." He burned away the cigarette in the cigarette holder "Now that my belly's full, time to dance" He shot off at the group of ladies in the loviest doviest way possible "With all of you ladies~" Were the last words that Zoro could hear as he chuckled awkwardly. He went to have another sip of his drink, but it appeared there was none left when he tipped the cup upside down. Then his cup clinked when someone else's cup connected to his, it was Charlotte and she was holding two of them. Both of which were full

"That's no way to drink, ya know?" She giggled

"Heh, I never knew you drank"

"And I never knew you were such a dumb-ass. To risk making your cuts worse was just ridiculous" She then smiled sweetly "But I have to admit, it was very heroic of you"

"Thanks" He smiled back

"Here!" She handed over the extra cup in her hand. After accepting the cup, she stood by the pole that levitated the house roof where Sanji was sitting before "Speaking of, are you doing any better? I could hear you groaning from the other side of the doctor's room, it sounded quite painful"

"I'm fine, just need some rest is all"

"Well that's good to hear. Glad to know you'll be okay!" She then tilted at her cup, a cheeky grin grew upon her face "Wanna see who can chug this down the quickest?"

Zoro grinned back "You're on!"

At the count of three, the two tilted back their drinks and finished at the same time, but one was sure that the other one lost as they had a debate about it "I won!" They said at the same time "No, you lost!" They just glared at each other for a while, until they ended up laughing it off

"Well this ain't any good, we need someone to keep tally of our drinking"

An announcement was made from one of the town's men, saying that there would be a drinking contest for those who think they can hold down their liquor. Charlotte turned her head to see where the announcer was so that the two could go to the located place "Well what d'ya know? Seems like they can read our minds" She turned her head back to Zoro "Come on. If your wounds are as good as your drinking is, I'm sure you'll have no problem accepting defeat from a female" She said as she walked off

"Oi!" He got up and chased after her

 ** _Several Drinks Later_**

Zoro had to stop at 16, but Charlotte was still going and was on her 20th one! "H-How're you still * _hic_ * g-going?" Zoro asked in a very drunk manor

"Apparently it's impossible for me and my family to get drunk, no matter how many drink we have nor how strong it is" Even so, but her cheeks were a pinkish-red colour

"Th-That's not fair..."

"Not my fault is it? Just goes to prove that _you_ can't drink any better than me" She ended with a cocky smile and with her tongue out

By the time she was on her 21st drink, which was then her last, the whole town was finally asleep and they were the only two left awake "Looks like everyone finally passed out" Charlotte said to herself. She heard Zoro laughing drunkly and could see the whole of his middle face was flushed pure red "Okay Zoro, I think you've had enough. Time to sleep now"

"Nooo, one more~"

"No, you're not even able to stand now. Come on"

He looked up at her, he might have been drunk but his eyes were saying something else. They were full of lust "C-C'mere~" Zoro grabbed Charlotte's wrist and pulled her close to him, he positioned her in a way which he thought would make them both comfortable. Too bad for him because all Charlotte felt was fear and anxiousness

"Zoro, please, let go" She begged in fear. He held her body tightly and closer to him, so close that her breasts were against his chest and their faces were almost about to touch. Charlotte thought her face was red before? Now she was sure as hell that it was since it felt like she was a volcano and was about to erupt "S-Stop!"

"Why're you * _hic_ * afraid Lottie?~" He asked "I thought you weren't afraid of a-anything?"

"Shut up! This is just plain ridiculous, let me go already you moron!"

His emotions suddenly changed from silly to very serious "I-I'm gonna tell you something"

"W-What?"

He leaned into her face even more, their lips just about had a good distance "I find you rather... Special"

Charlotte's heart pounded like a child just banged hard onto a Polymer "Drunk bastard... D-Don't lie to me, you're just saying these things 'cause you've had too much. Get away from me-"

Zoro locked his arms tightly around Charlotte's waist, she could feel his groin against her own crotch. She wanted to squeal out loud, but didn't want to disturb the others, so she only made a small " _eep!_ " sound and then bit her lip as to not let anything else come out. Before she could do anything else, she felt her lips connect to his. Charlotte knew it was wrong and tried pushing him back, but her arms denied her command. It was as if her whole body was on lock-down and her brain was commanding her body to not move!

Finally, Zoro pulled away but when he did he lay on Charlotte's chest and was knocked out instantaneously. She felt the weight of her and Zoro pushing down on her and it ended up making her fall back off the chair and land on the ground * _D-Damn it you drunk perverted marimo!_ * She lifted him so she could get up, but his arms were still locked on her waist so she struggled to even move an inch. In the end she gave up and lost the battle * _Guess I'm gonna have to sleep in this position... Oh man, there's gonna be some explaining to do when someone asks about this. I just hope no one thinks of this situation in the 'wrong' kind of way_ *

Charlotte closed her eyes and slept it off, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't turn out for the worst...

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Yeeeaaaah, reviews, that's what I'm talkin' bout! Thanks again for them, even if there's only two so far at least it's something :D Now that there's a TBC, there _will_ certainly be more chapters to come**

 **As always,** **I hope you liked it and want more, if so then please leave me a review ^^ It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**220 Views, 3 Reviews, 7 Followers, 5 Favourites (We've seem to have doubled! Thanks y'all!)**

* * *

The sun rose high up in the sky as Zoro slowly opened up his eyes * _Uugghh, my head is pouding so hard! How many did I have last night?!_ * He felt the soft feeling of something bouncy and round on the tip of his lips * _Strange. What's this?_ * He placed his hand on it and squeezed it * _It's oddly squishy, wonder what it could be?_ * He then got a strong scent up his nostrils, one which he recognized instantaneously * _Wait a minute, this fragrance, I know I've smelt this somewhere before. I could be wrong but-_ * After hearing a small quiet groan from above, his eyes shot upwards and he knew his prediction was correct. The minute he saw Charlotte's sleeping face, his face flushed a hard scarlet red. He felt the aura of something dark near him

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing...?" Sanji growled at Zoro, his body was completely lit on fire and it was burning with anger!

"W-Woah woah, this is **not** what it looks like!" Zoro tried to explain as he shot up away from the

"Really? So you weren't touching this sweet innocent lady as she sleeps peacefully?!" He grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled him closer "I should kick your ass right now to teach you a lesson about harassing sleeping beauties, you perverted moss-head!"

Zoro did the same thing Sanji was doing and grabbed his shirt "You're one to talk about perverted stuff, you loveless freak! If you just give me a minute to explain I-"

A squeal-like yawn went off next to the boys as Charlotte sat up on the floor and rubbed her eyes "Morning already?" She said to herself. She looked over at Sanji "Oh Sanji, good morning! And..." She blinked over Zoro's way and almost passed out again "G-GHAAAA! Keep your distance from me, asshole! How dare you do that to me last night! Harraser!" She blushed

"What?! What did you do to her bastard!" Sanji prepared to turn his free hand into a fist and strike at Zoro

"Would you two calm down and let me explain!?"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses, I told you last night that you had too many to drink and you didn't listen to me!" She folded her arms and closed her eyes away "Then you had the audacity to-..." She didn't finish the sentence as she was too embarrassed. She stood up and started heading down the path "I'm going back to the ship, come along when everyone's ready" As she walked off, Zoro called out for her which made her freeze on the spot for a split second, until she finally sped off

"Oi, come back!" He tried to run after Charlotte, but Sanji still had a grip on his shirt "Get off me, damn cook!"

"And let you touch her again? As if!"

"Agh, I don't have time for this!" He swiped Sanji's hand off and was finally able to chase after the purple haired girl

 **xxx**

* _Stupid swordsman, playing with my emotions like that. How could I let myself be fooled twice?! Men are all the same, just a bunch of womanisers, liars, cheaters and painful parts of ones memories_ * Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard Zoro calling her again * _He's trying to follow me? Damn it, just leave me alone I want nothing to do with you any more!_ *

"Stop running woman!" He yelled behind her as he picked up the pace "Just hear me out, it's not what you think-"

"I know! I saw what you did to me and I'll never forgive you nor talk to you ever again!" She ran at the fastest that she could go, but it still wasn't enough to get away from the green haired swordsman since he was slightly quicker. When he thought the distance from him and Charlotte was close enough, he stretched his arm wide out and aimed for her wrist, but the girl was one step ahead and made a sharp turn to the right to run through the woods. Doing that, she made Zoro slip and fall over, he watched as Charlotte into the dark forest without a single regret

He picked himself up off the ground and tried to catch up with her, but somehow managed to run forward and find himself back where he started "What the- How did I end up back here?" He tried again and made the exact same mistake "Damn it, I can't be lost! She's in there somewhere, I know it! But why the hell do I keep on appearing right back where I started?!"

 **With Charlotte**

She was far away from the marimo-guy, hiding behind a tree thinking that he was still chasing her "- _pant_ \- - _pant_ \- - _pant_ \- Phew, guess I lost him. Ha, guess Saji was right about Zoro and his terrible sense of direction..." She peered over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear "Seems legit to me, for now" As soon as she said those words, she left her hiding spot and saw the ship in plain sight "Ah, there it is!" She ran down the hill and approached the deck, to find a certain someone waiting for her there

"- _Gasp_ \- Y-You..."

Zoro examined her which sent a lighting shiver down her spine "Finally decided to face the truth?"

She tutted away from him "W-What're you talking about 'facing the truth'? Just take the hint already and piss off, you eyesore!"

Zoro's stare was a deadly and cold one, trying to keep calm was a challenge when it came to this girl "I won't force you to talk to me, but at least look at me when _I'm_ talking"

Charlotte bit her lip, feeling her heart pounding with vexation "I-" She inhaled "I can't"

"Why not?"

"Just can't" Zoro sighed at her answer. He proceeded to her and held her hand, but she lashed it away "I'd prefer if you didn't lay a hand on me, I'm not pleased with you for now"

"What is it that's got you so un-edged with me?"

"Nothing!"

"If you're gonna lie, then do better 'cause this is plain obvious!"

"Just go back to the others, you perverted marimo!" Her voice was beginning to break, she held both her shoulders and squeezed them tightly

"Not until I get an answer from you. We can stand here all day if we have to, but you're not going anywhere until you speak"

Charlotte's body began trembling with trepidation "How many times do I have to say it?! I'm. Fine. Okay!?"

"No. You're. Not! Now look at me already!" He grabbed her by the shoulders with one hand and forced her eyes to connect with his, which was a slight mistake for him when he saw an unexpected emotion from her. No matter how hard he tried, he'll never forget the tears that were streaming down her cheeks

"H-Happy now? Are you happy now?! You finally got your bloody answer, so are you satisfied by seeing me cry?!" She smacked his hand off her shoulder and wiped off her tears, but more just keep coming out and it never seemed to stop "Damn it - _sniff_ \- this was the last thing I wanted - _sniff_ -, to think you'd be the one to let my tears come out"

"Why're you crying?"

"Oh, like you care!"

"I do care!"

"Yeah right, you're probably wanting to laugh at my face right now like all the other guys that would!" After shouting and walking passed him, she suddenly stopped and both their backs were turned away from each other "I-" She paused "I'm sorry..."

He heard her fall down onto her knees whilst sobbing hard into her hands "I'm sorry - _hic_ \- I'm sorry for behaving like this" Zoro turned his head to her to listen more to her words, or at least tried to as her hands were muffling them up "It's not you, you're not my problem - _hic_ \- I've just had some bad childhood memories that I try to forget, but it's like I'm cursed with them forever and I-"

Charlotte stopped when she felt the feel of strong muscular arms wrapped around her tiny body, she felt his grip was ever so tight on her "Stop it, that's enough"

"H...huh?"

"Don't blame yourself any more, what's done is done and... I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness so..." He released her from the hug and stood back into a soldier position. When Charlotte turned her head around, she saw he was bowing down to her like the Japanese do to introduce themselves "I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to you last night!"

Charlotte was stunned. The great 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' asking someone like her for forgiveness was quite a rare yet rather enjoyable sight to view. She swiped her hand under her nose to clear away the remaining snot coming out her nose "Y-You mean it? You're actually apologizing?"

"Of course I am! It's bad enough fighting with that damn cook, but I can't also fight with you, I just can't!"

For some reason, even though she still felt a little bit irritated with Zoro, he somehow managed to put a big smile on her face "T-Thanks Zoro, you have no idea how much that means to me" Again, Zoro felt his cheeks flush hard like they've been near the sun for too long. He then had a small body locked around with his "Even though you might look scary, there is a soft teddy bear waiting to come out"

"OI!" Seeing Charlotte giggle made him change his words. Instead of saying 'SHUT UP!' he smiled down at her and said "I guess so..."

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed ^^ As always, if you want more then please leave me a review.** **It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Also, every 2 days there will be a new chapter so stay tuned in for that (If I miss a day it's because of school, so sorry :D)**

 **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4- Part 1

**367 Views, 4 Reviews, 10 Followers, 7 Favourites**

* * *

 **A Day Passed After Nami Re-Joins, Morning Rises**

Nami and Charlotte woke up and exited their room, to see the guys already up

"Good morning ladies~" Sanji said as he side walked by them

"Good morning Sanji" They said. Nami looked down over at her new crew mates, who were arguing with Zoro about playing a children's game

"C'mon Zoro, let's go play tag!" Luffy suggested

"What?!"

"I wanna play too, please!" Usopp said running into the discussion

"You've gotta be kidding, how old are you guys?!" He stood up and yawned as he began walking off "Can't anyway, it's time for my morning nap"

"Nah, he's just scared he'll lose"

Zoro frowned in anger "That's not why you jerk-face, take it back!"

"Then why're you mad? Huh? Huh?"

"I'm not mad!"

The two mischievous boys started running away playfully as Zoro started chasing them around the ship

"Haha, can't catch me!" Usopp said with his thumbs in his ears and his fingers wriggling around

"Oh yeah, wanna beat?!" He chased after Usopp whilst trying to take his sword out. The two girls just gazed at the idiotic boys messing around, it made them both smile and laugh

"Nami, Charlotte, time to eat~" Sanji informed as he blushed and came out the kitchen whilst wiping his hands with a cloth "Hey you idiots, the food's ready!"

"YAY!" Luffy and Usopp cheered, which distracted them both and allowed Zoro to finally catch them

After Sanji headed off inside, Nami peered over her shoulder to Charlotte to see her staring down at the boys, but it was mostly at the very annoyed swordsman "What'cha staring at Lottie?" She questioned

"O-Oh, nothing, just watching the guys mess around is all"

"Really? All 3 of them? Not just one in particular?" She nudged the purple haired teen

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, not having a single clue to what the ginger/orange haired lady meant

Nami rolled her eyes "Oh never mind" She headed inside to eat her breakfast * _So oblivious..._ _*_

 **xxx**

Shortly after everyone ate, time passed and it was the afternoon before any one knew it. Whilst sitting outside of the ship with Luffy on his special seat and with his two first companions next to each other (Charlotte sitting on the rail and Zoro slouching on the floor) the swordsman ended up sneezing, yet he didn't seem to have a fever

"- _sigh_ \- Dude 'course ya gonna get sick, sleeping out in the open air like that all the time will eventually make you ill" Charlotte said

"I've never been sick, not a day in my life"

"Come to think of it, me or Luffy have ever been sick either. We must be lucky then..."

"Then someone must be talking about me, or so the saying goes"

"Oh that's so fake" Luffy said

"Maybe so, who knows - _sneeze_ \- - _sniff_ \- Someone must be talking about me too..."

A loud explosion went off near the back of the ship "Everything okay back there?!" Charlotte asked in concern

"It's cool, just an experiment gone wrong" Usopp explained

"All right then"

Sanji called the crew for lunch. As everyone headed into the kitchen, Charlotte noticed something was wrong with the chef "You okay Sanji? You look a little red"

"I'm fine Charlotte-chan, it's probably the steam from the cooking that's making me hot"

"Hmm, maybe..." She didn't think it was steam, more like a fever but she just brushed it off if she heard him say he was ok. However, as he was cleaning up the dishes he began to feel dizzy and ended up falling to his knees. Luckily Charlotte just happened to walk in just in time "Sanji-kun!"

She rushed over to him and held his body up, she placed her back hand on his forehead "Ah jeez, you're burning up! Guys, it's an emergency, Sanji's sick!"

 **xxx**

Everyone gathered in the room downstairs and just watched the sick cook on the bed, having no clue what to do in this situation "Hmm, I'm no doctor but I think he's sick" Luffy said

"Oh no way Luffy, you don't say(!)" Charlotte stated sarcastically

"What're we to do? None of us are doctors and we can't just leave him like this" Nami said

"But more importantly..." Everyone waited to hear Luffy's answer "How are we going to eat without our chef?!"

Charlotte punched Luffy's face "That's not important right now, you dumb ass!" She then saw in the corner of her eye that Sanji was trying to get up "Sanji"

"I'm fine, it's just a headache so I'll be fine"

Charlotte rested him back down "Even so, you still need some sleep. Don't worry about the cooking, just leave that to me all right?"

"Wait, you can cook sis?!"

"- _sigh_ \- There's tons of things you don't know about me bro... You stay there for now, I'll be back later with a bag of ice and something warm for you to eat. Come on guys, let's let him rest" After everyone left, Charlotte went straight into the kitchen and began making some soup

The smell was so mouth-watering that Luffy and the others ended up poking their heads through the door to see what that irresistible smell was

* _Now I just need to leave that to cool off and it's ready to serve!_ * "Phew, now that I've got that finished up I should be able to relax a little-" During the few seconds of taking off her aprin, she could sense something mischievous in the corner of her eye. Without needing to turn herself around to yell at him, Charlotte smacked the back of Luffy's head to prevent him from even _touching_ the soup

"Ow! Come on sis, just _one_ little taste of it, it smells _reaaaalllllllyyyyyyy_ good!"

"I'm glad you approve of my cooking, but this isn't for you this for Sanji. I'll make something for you and the others in a minute" She used the spoon scoop to pour some of the soup into a bowl, she placed it on the tray that had a fresh cup of water already on there and then filled a bag up with some cold water then dropped in some ice in it so it was very cold "Right now I've gotta go check on him to see how he's doing, I'll be right back" As she left, she knew that her brother was hovering over the pot so she used her hair to grab one of the frying pans and knock him on the head with it ( **A/N: Her hair can grow out to a certain limit and she can use it during battle, or for situations like this xD** ) "And don't you touch that or else you're gonna end up with a very sore ass after I whoop you..."

"All right, all right..." Luffy wined as he rubbed his agonized head

Charlotte headed downstairs and saw the chef sleeping. She felt bad that she had to disturb him whilst he slept, but there was no need since he heard her come down and woke himself up

"Hi!"

Sanji's eye turned into a pink heart "Oh Charlotte-chan, what a surpri- - _cough_ \- - _cough_ -"

"Hmm, seems to still be the same huh?"

"Heh, yeah, seems so"

"Well I brought you some food and an ice bag for after you've finished eating"

Sanji sat up and Charlotte handed him the bowl and spoon, he took just one sip and was completely galvanized by the taste of it "W-Woah, this is... Positively marvellous!"

A tear drop fell at the back of her head "Um I'm not sure if it's a compliment or if you're just being Sanji, but thanks anyway...-"

- **CRASH!** -

"Oh what now?!" Charlotte had to leave Sanji for a short while to find out what all that noise was. When she ran to the noise, she found a little bit of a shock "Luffy... Usopp..." She turned into her dark self ( **A/N: With black hair and eyes** ) "What do you two think you're doing?" She saw they were eating the soup, which she clearly told her brother _**not** _ to do

"What? You said _**I**_ couldn't touch it, so I asked Usopp to do it"

"I didn't think I'd end up getting figured out too!"

She hit them both hard on the back of their heads "Just for that, neither of you are getting any dinner since you decided to snack onto the soup" She left to go back downstairs to see Sanji again "-s _igh_ \- Jeez, I see what you put up with every meal time..."

"Ha ha, Luffy digging into the soup as well?"

"Along with Usopp, yes"

"I must admit, it _is_ very challenging to keep away from since it has a rather exquisite taste"

Charlotte smiled "Thanks" Sanji lay back down onto the bed and Charlotte placed the bag on his head "Hopefully this'll help you cool down a bit"

"Thanks Charlotte-chan! - _sigh_ \- Finally, a woman with a passion like mine~" He hummed to himself

"Y-Yeah, okay..." She left yet again

Zoro saw her coming up the stairs and completely blanked her. Pouting and feeling annoyed with him, she did the same. They just made up the other day and now they're back to where they started?! This time however seems to be a bit different since she doesn't know what _his_ problem is, so until he admits it she couldn't give a shit at all

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **UUUUGGGGGHHHH, so tired ;_; I know I should be taking everyone's advice and actually not over work myself but I can't help it, I love staying up late it's a habit xD**

 **But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed ^^** **As always, if you want more then please leave me a review.** **It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 5- Part 2

**548 Views, 5 Reviews, 11 Followers, 8 Favourites**

* * *

Charlotte sat outside the deck of the ship, drawing the ship's flag to improve her art skills, when she was distracted by a loud word that was screamed by Luffy

"SIIIS, FOOOD!"

* _-sigh_ _\- There's my cue..._ * She closed her sketchbook and headed over into the kitchen "Coming Luffy, just gimme a minute" As she made her way to the first step, she saw Zoro sleeping by the wall banister "Zoro wake up, I'm about to make lunch"

No answer

"Oi, sleepy head!"

Still nothing

"Oh for the love of-" She folded her arms and changed the pitch of her voice "WAKE YO ASS UP, LAZY SWORDSMAN!"

...

Nope, didn't work

"Ugh, fine, starve to death then see if I care!" She stormed up the stairs and went inside the room, where Usopp and a hungry Luffy were awaiting for her arrival on the table "So guys, what do you want for today's lunch? How's about some pizza dip with dough balls for a starters sound?"

"Ooooh, sounds yummy! Can't wait to try some!"

"Then it's settled" She giggled. During the process of making the food, she was asked by Usopp a question about what happened outside not long ago "By the way, I heard you yelling. What was going on?"

"Hmm? Oh don't worry about that. I was just trying to wake sleeping beauty outside, but since he's deaf when asleep I didn't bother asking a fourth time" A sudden cheeky smile grew on her face "You wanna wake him up for me?~"

"No way! I can barely even _talk_ to the guy without getting jittery"

She sighed "Figures... So spineless" The timer rang, meaning 20 minutes had past after Charlotte put the pizza balls in the oven. She took them out and presented it to the two mouth-watering boys "Ta-da!"

"SUKKKEEEEEE!" Luffy cheered

"Let me just take a few for Sanji, call Nami and Zoro then you guys can start eating" She turned her smile into a scowl "And I mean, when we've all gathered. Understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." They said nervously

She opened the door and called the crew to lunch, then made her way downstairs to feed Sanji. Zoro woke up a little while later and made his way upstairs, but got stopped because of a noise he heard. He followed it and peered his head down the steps and saw Charlotte feeding Sanji the pizza balls she made. His heart was on fire and it burned with some hardcore covetousness...

After surveying and leaving the scene, he ran into Nami who had been searching for Charlotte because Luffy was beginning to act like a spoilt brat because he wanted to eat his food

"What're you so miserable about?" She asked him

"Nothing, that's just my face"

"Uh-huh..." She folded her arms "Have you been avoiding Lottie?"

"N-No..." He lied

"You have! It's so obvious and you've got guilt written all over your face!"

"What's it to you anyway if I'm avoiding her or not!?"

She sighed in annoyance "Geez, what a dumb ass"

"What?!"

"Seriously, you two are so oblivious when it comes to admitting your feelings for each other"

Zoro blushed hard "F-Feelings?! Wh-What're you talking about woman!?"

"I saw you and Lottie that night, you can't fool me"

She must've been talking about the night that he, supposedly, did something to Charlotte so she gave him the cold shoulder "You saw? What happened?"

"Well, you had a little too much and let's just say you decided to have a little bit of fun with Charlotte"

Zoro felt like stopping her there, but another part of him wanted to know some more of the situation "W-Which was...?"

"You ended up telling her you thought of her as 'rather special' and then kissed her right out of the blue"

Now Zoro understood when Charlotte kept on insulting him calling him a pervert, because that's how he acted when he was drunk and look where that got him! "A-A-Are you serious right now!"

"Of course I am! But now that you're acting like an absolute jerk towards her, she's isolating herself at you"

* _No wonder she only talks to me is when food is ready, I feel... guilty now_ *

Nami looked over Zoro's shoulder "Well we're almost at the next island. So meanwhile we're gone to get some supplies, you go resolve things with Lottie"

"And just who said you could give me orders and tell me what to do?"

"Do you want me to make you pay 100,000 beli for telling you that story?"

"What?! You can't do tha-"

"Keep arguing and I'll double it"

"But- You-"

"200,000! Wanna triple that?" She smirked

"Grrrr, I hope you die a horrible death..."

"Yeah, I will. I'm going straight to hell~"

 **xxx**

"Woohoo, an island!" Luffy yelled "You know what this means Lottie? Adventure!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you little brother, I'm gonna stay on the ship and keep guard of it whilst taking care of Sanji"

"What?!" He turned around from where he was sitting (his special Merry seat) and just stared at Charlotte, thinking she was joking around "Let someone else do that! I thought you loved adventures, like me..."

"I do love 'em, but I'm more focused on nursing one of my crew mates back to health again"

"Aww" Luffy pouted sadly, but then smiled at Charlotte's actions "Okay then! If I find any strawberries, I'll bring some back for ya"

"Aaahhh, seriously?!" She squealed

Luffy nodded "Sure!"

She tackled him from behind and hugged him tightly "Best. Little brother. EVER! Thanks Lu!"

"Shishishi!" ( **A/N: That's Luffy's laugh, btw, in case you didn't know xD** )

After docking the ship, Nami, Luffy and Usopp left to gather the necessary supplies, such as food and all that. Meanwhile Charlotte waved good bye to 3 of her crew mates, she thought about what she should cook next. She sat in the kitchen and read the cook book, flipping through the pages to see what there was to offer "Let's see what we have here"

 _Page 1- Fried Tofu Shrimp Balls_ (Answer: Nope) "Hmm, can't make that because I'm allergic to shrimps. Next"

 _Page 2- Strawberry Lemonade Bars_ (Answer: HELL YEAH!) "Good thing Luffy suggested getting some strawberries, this is perfect!"

 _Page 3- Spinach and Artichoke Mac 'N' Cheese_ (Answer: OOHH YES!) "Mmm, I can taste it already just by looking at the book"

 _Page 4- Blackberry Tequila Punch_ (Answer: Maybe) "Not a favourite of blackberry, but it does look and sound nice"

 _Page 5- Frozen Yoghurt Granola Cups_ (Answer: For dessert, possibly) "Ooh, these are all so fantastic, all though I'm not sure if Luffy would eat any of these given the fact that none of them have any meat in it, but he does like his food" She giggled

Before she could flip through the next page, Zoro walked in. She thought nothing of it for a moment, but then reacted with a shock "A-Agh! Oh, it's just you..." She calmly responded "I-I thought you went with the others"

"Nope, decided to stay here"

"A-All right then"

"What're you doing, by the way?" He asked out of curiosity

"Just looking through the cook book to see what I should prepare next"

"Make sure it has sake in it, I need my booze as much as possible"

" _Why, so you can get hammered and try kissing me again?_ " She muttered under her breath

"It's not nice to murmur you know, say it again and louder if you would"

"N-Nothing! Never mind..." She closed the book and put it back in it's place before heading out the room to go downstairs and get away from Zoro. Before she could step out the room, he stopped her

"Wait a minute" He grabbed her tiny wrist and she stopped, frozen in her place

"Let go of my hand"

"Sure, right after you let me finish speaking-"

She lashed out her hand and he had no choice but to remove his hand "So now you wanna talk to me? What do you want?"

"Why're you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

She didn't reply to his answer. Instead, she coughed out a chuckle, one which sounded a little bit like an irritated one "Why am _I_ avoiding _you_?" She turned around and faced him, her emotions went straight to dead serious "I think _you_ should be asking that question yourself"

Zoro stared at Charlotte, that was all that he could do for the time being since he was still trying to find the right words to say to her

"How dare you pretend to act all innocent and think that you'll get away with it, to think you'd stoop this low to try and impress me is just ridiculous"

"Who ever said anything about trying to impress you?"

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to talk to you and I don't want to ever again" She tried leaving again to go down the stairs, but Zoro's temper got the better of him as he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her straight to the wall

"Stop running away from this situation, you know you can't win"

"Grr, you're such a pain in my ass. Can't you take a hint and just leave me the bloody hell alone?!"

"Quit being so difficult, you-" Charlotte started to wriggle about, but Zoro's grip was stronger "- _sigh_ \- So weak..."

"Go to hell, you marimo bastard!"

Zoro didn't asnwer for a little while, so he took this opportunity to do something he might get slapped or even kicked for. Leaning close towards her, he was just a few centimetres from her lips and were just about to connect. Just a little closer...

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Mwahahahaha, cliffhanger, I'm such a devil! Please don't kill me for this xD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed ^^ As always, if you want more then please leave me a review.** **It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**


	6. Chapter 6- Part 3

**752 Views, 7 Reviews, 13 Followers, 11 Favourites**

* * *

Charlotte knew he was getting closer, she could **_clearly_** see his body moving forward, but she did nothing about it! No sudden movements, no words came out, not even a flinch of any sort, she just let it be, her body was once again taking control of her and denied her thoughts of escaping just like the last time * _C'mon, why can't I move? I know he has a strong grip, but that's no excuse to not be able to fight back! No, wait, it's as if I_ **can't** _fight back... I'm fooling myself again, just like last time. Someone, anyone, please stop him..._ *

Just as she thought that, Zoro did actually stop, but it was because he nearly got attacked by someone. Someone who he really didn't like and he hardly knows him that well since he's still a new member "You..."

"Sanji-kun!" Charlotte said

"How sad. Trying to hit on a beautiful lady the first time was inexcusable enough, but now you want to go for a second round? You disgusting excuse for a man"

"Piss off shitty cook, this does not concern you!"

"It does if it means protecting such a delicate lady!" He was still feeling unwell but he didn't care for that since he was protecting Charlotte, or at least, was trying to

"Heh, can't fight me cause you're weak enough to get a silly little illness"

"At least I know some manners"

"That's enough you two, I'm not having this! You wanna fight? Do it when I'm not around, besides you still need to sleep so go back downstairs" Charlotte pushed Sanji away from Zoro to avoid causing a scene

 **xxx**

After putting Sanji back to sleep, Charlotte came back to Zoro, who was still standing in the same place. She was through with this whole thing and lashed out at him, no questions asked "You've got some nerve, trying to kiss me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"..."

"Zoro"

"That wasn't an actual question, twat!"

"How am I to blame for your weak girly actions?"

* _He's really to piss me off now...!_ * She clenched her fists and opened her mouth "JUST DIE ALREADY!" She spat out foolishly * _Crap! I didn't mean that literally, well, it's too late to take it back now-_ *

"Die you say?" Zoro smirked and stepped back, he stood on the boat's edge. Before doing anything else, he looked back at her with a devilish grin "See ya" And with that, he jumped off

Charlotte looked down at the water, thinking he was just playing some kind of childish game, but he never came up and the bubbles started slowing down. She thought, should I save him? No, yes, no, yes, no!... YES! She jumped off the boat and dived into the water, her heart was beating as fast as a hamster's and her thoughts were exploding about whether she'd make it in time or not

She saw his floating body slowly heading it's way down to the bottom of the ocean, his eyes were shut and she instantly thought he was dead, but that didn't stop her from saving him. She swam harder and harder until she finally reached his body, before pulling it back up to the surface. She grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, then flew them both up back onto the ship. Chucking them both onto the ground, they both breathed heavily to let in the air that they nearly lost

"- _pant_ \- - _pant_ \- - _pant_ \- You moron... what do you think you're doing?!"

"- _pant_ \- No, what do you think - _pant_ \- _you're_ doing?" He looked up at Charlotte, still smirking "You're really a sweet girl deep down inside, aren't ya? Can't even watch someone take their own life the easy way" Charlotte cringed up her face and glared at Zoro in exasperation "Hah, and you might wanna jump in a little bit quicker next time I thought I was dead-"

Zoro stopped chuckling as he felt the embrace of a girl's arms wrap around his neck and body "Bastard... I thought you died, don't freak me out like that! I wouldn't have forgiven myself for your death!"

"Heh, why? You think your brother would kick you out from the ship?-" He felt Charlotte's arms tremble, he just thought she was cold from the water "Hey, you cold or what? You're trembling a lot" He tried removing her off of him, but she was stuck to him like a magnet and didn't let go "Hey come on, we shouldn't sit out here whilst we're wet. Might make us ill, or maybe you at least"

She didn't let go

"Please..." She began "Please don't do that again, I was so scared about whether I was going to make it in time or not"

"You saying you care about my life?"

"Y-Yes, and I-... I'm sorry f-for what I said, I didn't m-mean it, really"

Zoro grinned again, but this time it was more of a smile "Then" He hugged Charlotte back, tightening the embrace "I won't do it again"

After Charlotte pulled back from the hug, her and Zoro stared into each other's eyes, full of lust and determination. Leaning in closer, this time with no regrets, they hoped that they would exchange a deep, passionate, memorable-

"BACK!" Luffy yelled as he jumped from no where onto the ship. Luckily he did't see the two get close, instead he just saw the two sitting and facing away from each other "What're you guys doing there, and why're you both wet?"

"SHUT UP! MORON!" They both yelled at the Straw-Hat teen

"W-Why're you the only one here?" Charlotte asked

"Oh, I came to give you this" He revealed a box of bloody red strawberries. Charlotte instantly grabbed the box and hugged her little brother to death

"OOOOHHH, THANKS BRO!"

"O-Okay, a-air, let go p-please..."

 **xxx**

After a few weeks, Charlotte was able to nurse Sanji back to health. His illness wasn't that serious that he needed medicine, turns out he just needed a break from all the cooking. Now Charlotte and Sanji are able to cook different recipes together, even if Sanji is sometimes unable to concentrate and is usually distracted by Charlotte...

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **That's the end of those parts ^^ If you liked, leave a review.** **It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Haha, loved it when I just left it at a cliffhanger, bet y'all were pretty pissed huh? Teehee, I know I'm the devil :D But I don't think I'll do that again*cough* or maybe I will *cough***

 **Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**955 Views, 9 Reviews, 13 Followers, 11 Favourites**

* * *

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" Luffy said "Logtown might be our last chance to get a good meal for a while, I was starving"

"After I feed you a few hours ago, you were still in the mood for some more?" Charlotte said

"What did you expect from our captain? He's a non-stop eating machine"

"Heh, good point Zoro"

"Come to think of it I was starving too, _and_ I was out of money. It's a good thing we all ran into each other" Zoro held his glass full of sake in his hand and drank it

"Huh? But I don't have any money"

Zoro nearly spat out his drink, but luckily he swallowed it all at once, and Charlotte nearly had a heart attack "You don't?!"

"You sure you don't?"

"Of course I _don't_! Where would I get any money?"

Luffy laughed "Haha, You are always broke. What about you sis?"

"Dude, would I be freaking the hell out if I did? I would, but a certain little thief found my money stash and stole _every last beli_..." She growled

"Nami sure likes her money"

"Yeah, and other peoples..."

"How're we gonna pay for this meal then?" Zoro asked

"Maybe we just won't pay"

"Right, like they're just going to let us walk away scot free without paying for their hard work-" Before Charlotte could finish her sentence, a bag flew out of nowhere and landed on Luffy's hat, it fell forward and in it was a bag full of coins "Woah, what the heck...?"

Luffy turned around the guy sitting behind and grinned "Hey you didn't have to buy us lunch, but thanks!" Luffy returned the bag and after the other two thanked the guy, they left. Whilst walking through the town, they spotted a large crown which were admiring the loud music and circling the entertainment "Woah, what's going on over there? Looks fun!" Luffy ran off

"Oi, hold on a sec, wait up!" Charlotte and Zoro chased after Luffy. When they arrived at the scene, there were people cheering and clapping for the two competitors above on the stage. It was a singing and dancing competition!

After the guy, who volunteered from the crowd, lost the battle to the host, the audience screamed and wanted more!

"Ooh, this looks like your kind of thing sis!"

"H-Huh, what're you talking about?! I'm not doing that!"

"Aw, come on, I know you can do it! I remember you singing when we were younger"

"You walked in on me that one time and ever since then, I've had to find somewhere quiet to do it, but that doesn't mean I can si-"

"YO, OVER HERE!" Luffy yelled as he waved his arms up and down

"GHA! What're you doing Luffy?!"

"Oh, do I see another competitor wanting to take on the best singer in the world?"

Luffy scoped Charlotte up and carried her on his shoulders towards the stage "Put me down Luffy, I'm not doing this just for your entertainment!"

"Too late now, off you go!" He handed her over to the host and the helpers prepared her, with the ear microphone set in the right place and her change in outfit ( **A/N: On my DeviantArt page, if you want to look at it just message me and I'll link it to you** )

"All right young lady, off you go! Now choose from our list which song you would like to do"

"B-But I-"

"Come on, everyone's waiting!"

"O-Okay okay!" She looked at the song register and spotted one which she knew very well and it was one of her favourites. Suddenly her fear turned into confidence and she was excited about doing this

With Luffy and Zoro, they waited outside amongst the crowd "Why did you make her do it if she didn't want to?"

"I've heard her voice before, it's unlike anything you'll ever hear in your life. She might be anxious now, but when that music starts playing she'll come out of her shell" Luffy grinned "Trust me"

Zoro stared back at the stage "If you say so..."

 **xxx**

The music started playing and the beat kicked in, Charlotte stood on the stage where all eyes were on her. She wasn't a shaking mess, or a nervous wreck, she was as calm as could be and actually owed her brother one

" _Half past twelve  
_ _And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
_ _How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

 _Autumn winds_  
 _Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_  
 _And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_ "

Luffy was right. Her voice was unlike anything Zoro could imagine, the more he heard the more he fell for her

" _There's not a soul out there  
_ _No one to hear my prayer_

 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_  
 _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_ "

Charlotte was singing and dancing her heart out through the entire show, up until the last part of the song where she was applauded and loved by everyone even thought her two friends were the only ones who knew that she was a pirate. Afterwards, she was nominated the best singer of Logtown and quite possibly the entire world as well, well, in the crowd's opinion that is...

She accepted her title and ran back to her friends, who congratulated her for her win. Well Luffy did, Zoro was still trying to find the right words since he was a blushing mess. They made their way back to the ship, but were stopped by someone calling her name. She turned around and saw the one person who she never wanted to see ever again, not even in the next life

"Y-You...?!"

"Hey babe, long time no see"

"Who's that?" Zoro asked

Luffy knew him and was instantly angry as he stood in front of his sister and shielded her "What're you doing here, bastard?!"

"Easy buddy, just taking a stroll. Never thought I'd see you here, babe"

Charlotte growled angrily, like a wolf " **Don't** call me that! Why're you here, Scourge?!"

"Who is he?"

Charlotte looked at Zoro "My ex-boyfriend"

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Ooohhh~ Plot twist and also a cliffhanger, yet again! xD God I am so unfair. I would've uploaded Thursday, but as you know I do have school so I had some minor delay :( Y'all understand, hopefully ^^**

 **With all that explained,** **I hope you liked it and want more, if so then please leave me a review ^^ It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**

 **P.S- Scourge belongs to SEGA, Charlotte' song was ABBA- Gimme Gimme Gimme**


	8. Chapter 8- Part 1

**1,729 Views, 9 Reviews, 17 Followers, 13 Favourites**

* * *

"Y-Your ex?" Zoro exclaimed

"Yeah, that's why I was so agonised when we we're on Nami's island. That night you were drunk and... 'that' happened? I-"

"Aww babe, you know I didn't mean you no harm. What do you say we get back together?"

"I'll become a marine before I get back together with you, you cheating scumbag! You have nothing that I want, so why don't you do yourself a favour and take a frickin' hike cause you're starting to intoxicate the air I'm breathing in!"

"Now that's not a very nice to say, I know deep down you still have feelings for me"

"The only feeling I have for you at the moment is the feeling to beat the shit out of you!" With that, Charlotte turned and walked off "C'mon guys, let's go"

The two boys followed her along, leaving Scourge standing in the town alone but with a smirk

"That arrogant asshole, I can't believe I had to see him here, and he has the audacity to try winning me back!" Charlotte growled half of her words in anger

"Don't worry sis, he isn't gonna come near you again. I'll make sure he's at a minimum distance from you"

* _She seems envious of him, wonder how bad he cheated on her that she's now watching her back every now and then for him?_ *

Returning to the ship, Charlotte continued sketching in her book and was being very quiet. She didn't even talk to her own brother! Talk to her, or not talk to her? Everyone wondered...

 **xxx**

Seeing as it was almost lunch time, Charlotte had to go into the kitchen and help Sanji with the cooking. But that afternoon was stuck in her head and kept replaying like a broken record. The memories of the past just kept replaying over, and over, and over, and over-

* _Smash!_ *

Without realizing it, Charlotte dropped a few plates as she was setting the table "-Gasp- Crap! Sorry, I-I got it!" She bent down and started picking up the broken pieces of the plate

"U-um, Charlotte-"

"No no, it's okay I got it. Just- carry on with the cooking Sanji! I'm really sorry! Everything is fine, leave this to me! I-I'm sorry!" She was acting in such a strange way, and apologizing a lot. Sort like a maid. Or maybe even... a slave

Sanji bent down onto one knee "Charlo-"

"It's fine it's fine, it won't happen again I swear. Just please don't tell me off. I'm sorry, I-"  
"Charlotte!"

Sanji gripped her by the shoulders and she immediately responded to him by staring back with a shocked and scared face, but on this face, she was... smiling. Smiling out of fear

"A-A-A-Ah..." Words were trying to come out of her mouth, but all she could do was stutter and repeat the same thing over and over again "S-S-Sorry I... I didn't... I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop apologizing, it's okay!" He panicked "Why're you behaving so... anxiously?"

"O-Oh... It's that noticeable, huh?" She replied quietly to herself "U-Um, I just haven't been myself because of- s-someone"

"Is it a guy? It is isn't it? Where is the bastard, I'll hurt him for you! What's he look like?"

"* _sniff_ * H-He's got... a scar on his chest, green hair,-"

"That moss head swordsman, I knew he'd try something when I wasn't looking! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sanji stormed towards the door, but was immediately stopped by Charlotte when she blocked his way

"No no, it's not him I swear! I-It's someone else with similar features"

"Is he still here?"

"I-I don't know, but I don't really care. I don't want to see him again, and I don't want any of you getting involved with him"

"But he-"  
"I don't care! Just mind your own business, it has nothing to do with any of you!"

She then ran out the kitchen, leaving the confused blonde smoker to stand in his place

 **xxx**

Charlotte ran downstairs so she could get some fresh air outside and away from human conversations, sadly she only got the fresh air part because she then ran into her brother "Oh, Charlotte, why'd you look so shaky? Y-your ex isn't on the ship is he?!"

"N-No, he isn't! I-I'm just really..."

"... Really?"

"Luffy, I need to tell you something, and it's really important. I don't know if you'll be able to understand the situation but... it's really important and an emergency"

"O-Ok..."

"Come" She took Luffy to a room where no one was in and her secret was about to come out. She stood in front of Luffy, her back to him and her body shaking, whilst Luffy stood there in wonder. She reached behind her for the zip on the back of her dress ( **A/N: No she ain't stripping don't worry xD** ) She lowered it until it reached her waist. Her hair covered everything but her waist, and what Luffy saw there made his blood start boiling with pure anger and irony

A while later, the door was slammed open and Luffy stormed out of there "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" He yelled

"No Luffy stop, just leave it!"

"I can't ignore something like this! He touched you and left that as a permanent mark, now I'm gonna do the same to him in return!" He jumped off the ship and looked around the town for Scourge

"Luffy you idiot, come back here!" Charlotte yelled out for him, but he just completely ignored

"What's going on? Where's Luffy going?" Zoro asked as Charlotte looked back

"N-Nothing! Stay out of it alright?!" She jumped off the ship and chased after her brother

Zoro watched the girl and the straw hat boy run off into town, he couldn't help but feel that something really bad was going to happen that the whole town would be talking about it for the rest of their lives...

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **... I can explain! ^^;**

 **So I first had school, which you guys understood, but then during that time I was thinking of ideas for this and I was drawing a total blank so I gave up. Then when school was finished last month I had more time to think, but still had writer's block so I then had Canada from 24 July- 6 August and I was still writing there too, but because of bad internet it wouldn't save, so it then comes down to having to wait 2 weeks to come back, which leads us here. Hehehe, sorry... x(**

 **But I posted it so it's all good. I really hope you enjoyed, even if it was a little bit short but that's because I'm trying to build up excitement**

 **With that being said, if you want more** **then please leave me a review ^^ It can be about how you liked the story, if you want more or if there's something I need to improve on it. Thanks!**

 **Later!**


	9. Quick update

Hi hi! Yes, I am sorry for being away for so long... I suck :'3 First it was writer's block and then it was school and... depression as well. Yeah. If you've been following my DA account you'll know what I'm talking about, but to put it in short words, I have been depressed since... 2014 I think. Like, a lot of things bring me down and I'm scared of so much

But I won't go on about that here, if you wanna ask me then message me and I'll tell you a bit more (but I know no one will anyway...)

Anyway, I'm currently writing the next chapter and I'm praying to myself that I get it done, so I hope you guys will enjoy it when I finish it

That's all for now, see ya later...


End file.
